


It's Like 500 Days of Samifer Ficlets

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, Hallucifer, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(no seriously this is gonna be an ongoing affair)<br/>samifer drabble/ficlet dump, mostly hallucifer/sam stuff, will update often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44406522446/)

It's hard to do things as simple as walking down the street with Lucifer on his back. No, really; he insisted on Sam giving him a piggyback ride, and has been clinging to his shoulders for the past two blocks.

Dean asks if he's alright, and he says he's fine, and Lucifer kisses his temple and whispers to him, "Lying to him is so easy, isn't it?"

Sam shrugs him off of his back as inconspicuously as possible, but he just hops back on, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and laughing happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44407121752/)

The worst is when he’s trying to get to sleep and Lucifer presses himself up against his back, resting his chin in the crook of Sam’s neck and huffing a bored breath that makes Sam’s hair tickle his face.

The first time, Sam just switched to lying on his back, but that didn’t help; instead, Lucifer laid beside him, finger drawing shapes on Sam’s chest, and he mumbled, “Honey, what’s wrong? Why don’t you talk to me anymore?” He held a straight face for a few seconds, but when Sam opened his eyes and glared at him, he practically collapsed on top of him, giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44408089791/)

Dean is out with a girl, and Lucifer won’t leave him alone. Sam tries to study up on Leviathans as well as he can, then gives up to watch television, but Lucifer stays right there. He presses up against his side, clings to his arm like they’re a couple, and rests his head on Sam’s shoulder.

He tries to ignore it, because, after all, at least he’s not yelling or singing. But it feels dirty to laugh at the sitcom on the screen when he feels Lucifer’s laugh too, and he feels sick when Lucifer grins up at him like this is just quality time between the two of them.

He hopes Dean gets back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44409145771/)

Before it was him and Lucifer 24/7 in the institution, he was honestly pretty sweet on Sam. He would wait until Dean was asleep, then smile at Sam while he tried to get to sleep. He’d brush Sam’s hair out of his face and kiss his forehead, shuffle under the covers with him, and throw his arm over Sam’s waist. Sam would have to keep his eyes shut as tightly as possible, because if he opened them even a little, Lucifer’s eyes were right there, staring at him and watching him.

That was back when he still could sleep. Sam would eventually fall asleep with Lucifer freezing his front, a persistent chill that no amount of blankets could get rid of. He’d wake up shivering, and even when he’d warmed up, there was still that cold in the pit of his stomach that was simply a constant reminder that he wasn’t really fighting him anymore, and that he’d slept with Satan.

“How domestic,” Lucifer whispers to him while he drinks coffee, and Sam tells Dean he just choked and nearly spit it all over himself because it was hotter than he was expecting. Lucifer laughs and says ‘thanks’, and Sam thinks he’s going to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44410813215/)
> 
> (incoming porn btw)

In the institution, it’s just him and Sammy, all day, every day. Sam stares at the ceiling or closes his eyes, covering his ears, trying to drown out Lucifer as well as he can.

But sometimes, there’s no way to drown him out. His voice still gets in his head, or his eyes are forced open, or Lucifer stops and waits for Sam to almost fall unconscious, only to scream as loud as he can and pretend to have been startled. (“I thought you were dead! Don’t worry me like that, Sammy.”)

Other times, there’s no way to drown him out because there’s nothing  _to_ drown out. It’s just Lucifer’s weight on his thighs, his hands holding Sam’s face, just staring at him while his thumbs stroke Sam’s cheeks. (“You look tired. You should really get more sleep.”)

Once or twice, Lucifer’s weight has shifted from his thighs to his hips, and he thinks that an erection shouldn’t even be possible when he’s this tired. Maybe it isn’t, actually; there’s a very good possibility that this is all imagined too, and he’s laying there moaning with Lucifer’s hand down his pants, the movements and the feeling and the cum that smears on Lucifer’s palm all hallucinations too. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing Lucifer had made up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44417360235/)
> 
>  
> 
> **slight gore; if you're squeamish, skip on past this chapter, alright? you promise? can't have you guys fainting on me. mwah you keep yourself comfortable okay**

When Lucifer gets tired of his own voice (very rarely), he stops talking altogether. He goes completely quiet and glares at Sam, and when Sam dares to look over at him, he slides off the desk he usually sits on and sits on the edge of his bed.

“Why haven’t you broken yet?”

It’s almost silent, and Sam’s not actually sure he’s heard it right.

He feels himself forced down onto the bed, laid flat against the plain sheets, and Lucifer rips his shirt down the center. He leans down and bites at Sam’s neck, too rough, and Sam realizes he can’t move his arms when he tries to push Lucifer away.

Lucifer practically tears him apart, digging his nails into Sam’s chest and dragging them down, teeth pressing too hard into his shoulders and drawing blood. Sam feels a forked tongue press into every gash Lucifer draws on him, and he tries to keep quiet up until Lucifer’s fingers start frosting his skin.

Frostbite seeps into him, blood freezing to his stomach, and he can’t hold back his screaming anymore. He yells for help, and he shuts his eyes and desperately struggles to move his body.

He opens his eyes when a gentle hand rests on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

A nurse is standing over him, and he sits up. No blood, no frozen blood… Nothing.

Sam nods.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You were screaming,” the nurse says. “You sure you’re alright?”

He nods again and doesn’t say anything, Lucifer shrugging from his usual spot, still grinning at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44424734083/)
> 
> **mentioning/suggesting/not-quite-subtle wincest mixed in. if you're not comfortable with it, skip past this chapter! keep yourself comfortable, okay? promise? good uwu**

The first time Lucifer called him ‘Sammy’, he flinched, and it gave away a weakness that he doesn’t think he’ll ever live down.

“What’s wrong, Sammy? Miss your big brother?” he teases, Sam leaning against the headboard of the white bed in the white room, his entire body hurting with exhaustion. “I bet it’s not very fun knowing you’re just being a pain in the ass.”

Sam doesn’t say anything, and Lucifer raises his voice.

“He’s not  _real_ , Sammy!”

It echoes in the room and in his head, bouncing around and settling in his skull.

He still doesn’t speak, and Lucifer sighs.

“You hate it when I call you that. You wish it was Dean, don’t you?”

Sam shuts his eyes, hating that Lucifer’s right. He’d give anything to be out of this room with Dean, if not rid of Lucifer then at least with the distraction of his brother to keep himself from going insane.

“I can be anyone you want, Sammy.” Sam opens his eyes. It’s not Lucifer’s voice that had spoken, and it’s not Lucifer who’s now standing at the end of his bed. It’s his brother who kneels between his feet, and his brother who practically crawls over him, never breaking eye contact and grinning the whole way.

“You’re not Dean,” Sam says, stating the obvious, his words catching in his throat.

“I _look_ like Dean,” Lucifer says, shrugging. “I  _sound_ like Dean,” he continues, and cradles the side of Sam’s face. “And I bet I smell like him and feel like him, too. Isn’t that good enough for you, Sammy?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44427832111/)
> 
>  
> 
> **again, wincest-y. skip past if you're not comfortable with it. go on, i don't mind uwu**

Dean wakes him up in the middle of the night and shushes him, thumb to his lips. Sam sits up and Dean grabs his wrist, taking them to the car without a word and driving them out to the middle of nowhere.

They stop when they get to a look-out for tourists, alone at three in the morning, and Dean still says nothing. He gets out of the car and walks around to Sam’s side, dragging him out into the freezing night.

“Dean—”

He’s pushed aside while Dean opens the door to the backseat, then is pushed in and pushed down before he can question him again. Dean crushes their lips together, his fingers brushing through Sam’s hair and settling at the back of his neck, and Sam groans when Dean immediately brings tongue into it.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, and frowns at the screen for a split second before he realizes what’s going on.

_FROM: Dean_

_MESSAGE:_

_where are you?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally on tumblr [here](http://sammylikesitrough.tumblr.com/post/44471184132/)
> 
> **a few warnings here: first, porn. immediate porn. second, dubious consent! and if you really wanna get technical, there's also some grinding and some Cheating With Supernatural Powers. skip on past this chapter if you're not comfortable with it!**

Lucifer’s been teasing him with it for what feels like centuries. Dean’s going to be gone all night, so they’re not exactly pressed for time, but he’d like to get off before he dies, thanks.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Lucifer groans, his hand holding Sam back by his hair. “You know I’m not gonna let you cum until I do, better try harder.”

His knees hurt and his shoulders hurt, his arms pulled back and his fingers wrapped around his ankles, Lucifer not letting him move except for his mouth. Lucifer’s told him he wouldn’t let Sam get off until he sucked him off, but it’s impossible to when Lucifer’s keeping him from doing it. All he can do is reach with his tongue, desperate to get it over with so he can cum, and Lucifer grins every time he almost lets him forward enough, then yanks him back by his hair again.

“You can do better than that, can’t you?” he taunts him. He just likes seeing Sam on his knees, honestly, and he’s kept him there for almost long enough.

His ankle hooks around Sam’s thigh and pulls, letting him straighten up a little bit, and Sam licks his lips when Lucifer accidentally lets him forward a little closer than he’d meant to.

“Please,” Sam says before he can stop himself. “Please,” he groans again, his scalp sore from trying to fight Lucifer’s grip.

Lucifer raises his eyebrows at him and tilts Sam’s head up to look at him.

“What?” he asks, like he didn’t hear him the first time.

“ _Please_ ,” Sam groans, giving in. Lucifer’s doing something to him, a faint, invisible pressure on his cock that’s got him leaking out onto his thigh, and he needs more than that.

Lucifer smiles and pulls his hair a little harder, and for a second Sam thinks he might just let him go and disappear.

But then he’s pulled forward, too fast, his throat filled and his airway blocked too suddenly. Lucifer pulls out for a moment, and Sam would gag if he didn’t push back in just as quickly. He picks up a rhythm that Sam has no control over, his mouth forced open, and the invisible pressure Lucifer’s been putting on him is getting worse. He moans around him and Lucifer takes it as enjoyment, and fucks his mouth harder.

Sam’s hips start rocking forward into whatever Lucifer’s doing to him, and he finds that if he concentrates on that instead of on his throat being abused, he’s actually almost alright.

Lucifer presses his leg between Sam’s thighs, and Sam starts trying to get as much friction as possible without even realizing he’s desperately rolling his hips up.

Against Sam’s will and Lucifer’s intent, Sam cums first, all over himself and the poor, unsuspecting floor. Lucifer cums when Sam groans around him, long and shaky and swallowing without meaning to, and, unfortunately for Sam, what he swallows feels entirely too real.

In an instant, Lucifer is gone, and although he can finally move his arms again, he still has to clean himself up, even though he’s exhausted.

Lucifer laughs in his head and gives him the least sincere ‘sorry’ he’s ever heard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, and now, things that i DIDNT submit to ricky already. yes, we are delving into the semi-forbidden world of Things Only Cass Has Seen, and it will be likely to stay that way from here on out (although i do send ricky bursts of fic sometimes so that might still happen oops)  
> (basically ignore what i said and enjoy some never-before read samifer)  
>  **some wincest vibes, although not TOO bad, i don't think. still, skip if you want!**

Sam moans as quietly as he can into his pillow, hoping that if he ignores Lucifer's teeth and the mind-blowingly sweet tongue on his neck, they'll go away.

They don't.

He and Dean are staying in the same room, Dean just a few feet from him, and he's got his hand down his pants, letting Lucifer guide his wrist and lay his fingers over Sam's. He's terrified of what Dean would say if he woke up and realized his 'guardian angel' was doing this; after all, even if it looks like he's just jerking off, he would have crept into the bathroom if it was just him.

"I think you'd kinda like that, wouldn't you?" Lucifer growls against his ear. "I bet you'd love knowing Dean was watching, and I bet that if he got hard, you'd crawl into his lap like a dog and let him fuck you like some girl he'd met at a bar. You would, wouldn't you?"

Sam nods, even if he isn't sure he would, because Lucifer's fingers squeeze over his and make him stroke faster, and he swallows to keep his noise back.

Lucifer sighs into the back of Sam's neck.

"Sammy, do you want to cum?"

Sam nods.

"Say 'please'," Lucifer scolds him.

Sam knows it's stupid to risk it, but he does anyway.

“ _Please_ ,” he whimpers. His hips are pushing desperately up into his and Lucifer's hands, and he doesn't think he'll be able to keep quiet if Lucifer teases him much longer.

Thankfully, he kisses Sam's shoulder and moves their hands faster, and Sam has to bite his lip almost until it bleeds to keep a ragged moan down when he cums.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had [Paranoid Android](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rF8khJ7P4Wg) on repeat at 3 a.m., can you tell?  
> yeah it's almost songfic but mostly just lucifer being annoying w/e

“ _Please, could you stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest_.”

Lucifer sings it in his ear, mocking him, and Sam glares at him. He's on his back, just trying to wait it out, but so far, it hasn't been working. He doesn't think it will, so he sighs turns over and covers his head with the pillow again.

“ _Ambition makes you look pretty ugly,_ ” is whispered to him from inside his own head. Sam tries to shake his voice off, unwanted shivers coursing through him from the whisper being so close, so intimate, every bit of inflection and the sound of tongue clicking against teeth so plainly _obvious_ when it's that clear.

“ _God loves his children_ ,” is worked directly into his skull, and he almost moans.

"Do you have to say it so close up?" Sam asks, irritated. Lucifer smiles, Sam knows it, and he just takes the pillow from over Sam's head.

"Stay up with me, Sammy. It'll be like a sleepover."

"No."

There's a moment of quiet, and Sam almost thinks he's gotten Lucifer to shut up, but he feels a weight settle over his waist as Satan straddles him.

"Whatever makes you happy. Whatever you want. You're so fuckin' special," Lucifer whispers, almost groans, against Sam's ear. Sam honestly isn't sure if he's still quoting Radiohead.

"Get off of me," Sam mumbles half-heartedly.

Lucifer doesn't say anything else, just brushes Sam's hair from his neck and kisses his skin gently. Sam doesn't move, a deer caught in headlights, a moose caught between a hotel bed and the devil.

His hands slide to Sam's shoulders, thumbs digging into his skin almost painfully, and Sam thinks it's supposed to be a mock massage. Lucifer keeps kissing over the nape of his neck, and Sam finds himself relaxing into the feeling. His lips are cold, but not too noticeably so, and his hands have moved down his sides and begun smoothing the shirt he slept in over his hips, slowly and deliberately.

It ends when Lucifer bites, teeth sinking happily into the flesh of his shoulder, and he makes a half-startled, half-pained sound that wakes up Dean. Just as quickly as he'd appeared, Lucifer was gone again, and Sam just shakes his head at Dean as if to say, 'Nightmare'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr mirror here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/49170391633/)  
>  based on [this post](http://rainyhart.tumblr.com/post/42561429839/):  
> "dean and sam in the impala on a long drive to missouri on a case and sam just acting weird the whole way there like whimpering and gasping and flushing while glancing out the window and clenching his teeth but dean doesn’t know what’s going on"

He knows it's a long ride, and Lucifer's got an attention span  _almost_ as long as a three-year-old's. But he's still not expecting hands to start playing with his hair. He manages to glare at him without Dean noticing, and rearranges himself so he's facing the window and can at least mouth 'stop it' at Lucifer in the backseat.

Lucifer mouths back 'no', and leans forward to bump his forehead against Sam's.

Sam closes his eyes and decides that since they've got another nine hours or so to go, he may as well try to get some sleep.

He feels the chill that radiates from Lucifer at his back, and when he glances over his shoulder, he sees him half-climbed-over the center console and grinning at him.

Sam silently prays he'll go away. Instead, he feels a cold hand slip under his shirt and dip down past his navel. He squirms, trying to get Lucifer's hand away without attracting Dean's attention, but it doesn't work.

He thinks that maybe if he hopes hard enough, he'll stop and go back to the backseat, plop down in annoyance and leave him alone. No dice; Lucifer's hand is playing with his waistband, undoing his belt and his button and zipper and tracing the elastic of his underwear with his fingers. His fingers slip under the elastic and trace over where his thigh meets his hip, and he shudders.

"Better stay quiet; I'm sure Dean wouldn't be happy that his little brother is fooling around with the devil," he mumbles against Sam's hair, kissing the top of his head when his hand presses down further into his pants.

Sam bites his lip to keep quiet, wanting to argue, but not wanting to risk drawing Dean's attention to the fact that he's getting hard for no apparent reason.


End file.
